protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
John Zerzan: Too Marvelous for Words(A Linguagem brevemente Revisada)
John Zerzan Há alguns anos o agora falecido filósofo da ciência e anarquista Paul Feyerabend (2) foi convidado para assinar uma petição que estava circulando por entre os conhecidos pensadores europeus. Seu impulso foi que a sociedade precisa da entrada de filósofos, que desenham sobre os “tesouros intelectuais" do passado. Nesses tempos difíceis, a petição concluiu-se, "precisamos de filosofia”. Derrida, Ricoeur e outros liberais que planejaram o documento ficaram, sem dúvida, chocados pela reação negativa de Feyerabend. Ele apontou que os “tesouros" da filosofia não foram destinados como adições aos modos de viver, mas foram destinados para exprimir a sua substituição. "Filósofos", ele explicou, "destruíram o que eles encontraram, da mesma forma que os outros profetas (3) da civilização Ocidental destruíram culturas indígenas... "1. Feyerabend questionou como a racionalidade civilizada - que reduziu uma abundância natural de vida e liberdade e por meio disso desvalorizou a existência humana - ficou tão dominante. Possivelmente a sua arma principal é o pensamento simbólico, com o seu domínio na forma de linguagem. Talvez a curva errada que tomamos como espécie pode ser localizada neste marco na nossa evolução. "A escrita...pode ser vista como causadora de novas realidades para emergir no ser," segundo Terence Hawkes, que acrescenta que a linguagem "não permite nenhuma apelação unitária a uma ‘realidade' além de si mesma. No fim, ela constitui a sua própria realidade"2. Uma realidade infinitamente diversa é capturada por uma linguagem finita; ela subordina toda a natureza ao seu sistema formal. Como Michael Baxandall colocou, "Qualquer linguagem ... é uma conspiração contra a experiência no sentido de ser uma tentativa coletiva de simplificar e organizar a experiência em parcelas manejáveis. "3 No início da dominação e repressão, o começo do longo processo de esgotamento das riquezas do mundo vivo, é uma separação muito imprudente do fluxo da vida. O que foi livremente cedido uma vez é controlado agora, racionado, distribuído. Feyerabend refere-se ao esforço, especialmente por especialistas, de "reduzir a abundância que os rodeia e os confunde"4. A essência da linguagem é o símbolo. Sempre uma substituição. Sempre uma representação pálida do que está na mão, o que se auto-apresenta diretamente a nós. Susanne Langer ponderou a natureza misteriosa dos símbolos: "se a palavra 'abundância' fosse substituída por um suculento, real, pêssego maduro, poucas pessoas poderiam ocupar-se do mero conteúdo da palavra. Quanto mais estéril e indiferente o símbolo, maior o seu poder semântico. Os pêssegos são gostosos demais para atuar como palavras; estamos muito mais interessados nos próprios pêssegos" 5. Para os Murngin do norte da Austrália, nomeações e todas e quaisquer externalizações lingüísticas são tratadas como uma espécie de morte, a perda de uma completude original. Este é exatamente o ponto que a linguagem por si só realiza. Em termos gerais, Ernest Jones propôs que "só o que é reprimido é simbolizado; só o que é reprimido necessita ser simbolizado" 6. Qualquer modo simbólico é só um modo de ver e se conectar. Invertendo os nossos passos, na luz do que foi progressivamente desfeito ou perdido, parece provável que antes que a dimensão simbólica assumisse as relações entre as pessoas eram mais sutis, não mediadas, e sensuais. Mas isto é uma noção proibida. Afirmações comuns como: "A linguagem verbal foi possivelmente a invenção ! técnica mais incrível da vida humana" e "a Linguagem permite aos seres humanos comunicarem-se e compartilhar um com outro", negam, inacreditavelmente, que comunicação, repartição, e a sociedade não existiam antes do simbólico, que foi um retardatário relativo na escala evolutiva. (Apareceu há aproximadamente 35,000 anos, depois de quase dois milhões de anos de adaptações humanas prósperas à vida na terra.) Tais formulações exprimem perfeitamente a insolência, o imperialismo e ignorância do pensamento simbólico. Não sabemos quando a fala se originou; mas logo depois que a domesticação colocou as mãos na vida dos coletores ou coletores-caçadores (4), a escrita apareceu. Até 8500 anos antes de Cristo os sinais gravados na argila, registros de transações agrícolas e inventários ficaram comuns no Oriente Médio. Cinco mil anos depois, a invenção grega do alfabeto concluiu a transição aos sistemas de escrita modernos. A excelência singular dos seres humanos modernos virou, é claro, um princípio básico da ideologia da civilização. Estende-se, por exemplo, à definição de Sapir da personalidade como uma organização psicológica sistemática dependendo de constelações de símbolos 7. O meio simbólico da linguagem é agora violentamente sentido como uma detenção de toda definição, e não um triunfo libertador. Muitas análises filosóficas no século passado giram em volta desta realização, embora possamos dificilmente imaginar apenas livrarmo-nos dela ou até claramente reconhecer a sua presença penetrante e influência. Isto é uma medida da profundidade do empobrecimento lógico de que Feyerabend pensou entender. Certamente não é nenhuma pequena diligência tentar imaginar como que a cognição humana pode ter sido, antes de que a linguagem e o pensamento simbólico tomassem posse da maior parte de nossa consciência. É a gramática que estabelece a linguagem como um sistema, lembrando-nos que o simbólico deve ser sistêmico para agarrar e manter o poder. Assim que o mundo percebido fica estruturado, a sua abundância processada e reduzida. A gramática de cada linguagem é uma teoria da experiência, e mais do que isso, é uma ideologia. Ela estabelece regras e limites, e mói as lentes de "uma-regra-encaixa-tudo" pelos quais vemos todas as coisas. Uma linguagem é definida por regras gramaticais (não da escolha do falante); a mente humana é comumente vista agora como uma gramática - ou máquina dirigida por sintaxe. Tão cedo como os anos 1700, a natureza humana foi descrita como "um tecido de linguagem,"8... uma nova medida da hegemonia da linguagem como o terreno de determinação da consciência. A linguagem, e o simbolismo em geral, são sempre substitutivos, contendo significações que não podem ser conseguidas diretamente de contextos experimentais. Aqui está a antiga fonte da atual crise generalizada da significação. A linguagem inicia e reproduz uma distinção ou a separação que leva ao sempre-crescente lugar-que-esvazia. A resistência a este movimento de empobrecimento deve levar a problematização da linguagem. Foucault observou que o discurso não é simplesmente "uma verbalização de conflitos e sistemas da dominação, mas ... o próprio objeto de conflito de homem. "9 Ele não desenvolveu este ponto, que é válido e merece a nossa atenção e estudo. A raiz da atual e mentirosa crise espiritual global num movimento distante de imediação; esta é a marca do simbólico. A civilização tem feito repetidos fúteis esforços para superar a instabilidade e a corrosão da substância causada pela regra do simbólico. Entre os mais bem conhecidos foi a tentativa de Descartes de dar "base" a ciência e a modernidade no século 17. A sua famosa dualidade corpo-mente fornece um método filosófico (baseado na supressão do corpo, naturalmente) que sofremos desde então. Ele reclamou a certeza do sistema por meio da linguagem do número, exprimido na sua geometria analítica. Mas o sonho da certeza foi constantemente revelado como um novo substituto repressivo: uma fundação ilusória na qual a dominação se estendeu em toda direção. Linguagem é conformista no mais profundo sentido; até a realidade objetiva cede à sua pressão. O assim chamado factual é trazido à dissolução, porque é formado e forçado pelos limites da linguagem. Por trás da sua força redutiva, esquecemos que não precisamos de símbolos para estar presentes à significação. A realidade de práticas sociais pré-lingüísticas é escondida de nós por mais que as limitações empíricas de acesso aos tempos remotos. A existência primitiva foi traçada como irrelevante, e as formas indígenas de viver estão em todo lugar embaixo do cerco, por causa da penetrante superestimação do simbólico da civilização. Ainda uma exploração da vida social na primeira época simbólica não ser precisa muito especulativa, e pode revelar conexões importantes. Sabemos da evidência arqueológica e etnográfica que bem no início na sociedade dividida, a desigualdade foi muitas vezes baseada no conhecimento ritualístico: quem possuía e quem não possuía. O simbólico já deveria estar muito presente e determinante; ou por que a desigualdade não seria baseada em, digamos, o conhecimento de plantas? Pode bem ser que a linguagem emergiu do ritual, que entre outros atributos, é uma forma substitutiva da emoção. O dissociado processo simbólico das atividades rituais assemelha-se aquele da linguagem e pode tê-la gerado primeiro: expressão emotivamente deslocada, gritos abstratos; linguagem como expressão ritualizada. Bem no início, o ritual mistificou as relações de poder. Deacon argumentou que a linguagem se tornou necessária para permitir os contratos dos quais a sociedade depende. 10 Contudo, é mais do que provável que a vida social muito tempo ante datou a linguagem. Os contratos baseados na linguagem podem ter surgido para encontrar um pouco de desafio na sociedade, como começo de desequilíbrio ou desigualdade. Em uma etapa posterior, a religião foi uma nova (e bem menos sucedida) resposta a problemas e tensões nas comunidades humanas. A linguagem foi central também. A magia da palavra transpassa a história das religiões; a veneração de nomes e nomeações é comum (a história da vida religiosa no Egito Antigo é um exemplo bem documentado). 11 Os problemas introduzidos pela complexidade ou hierarquia nunca foram resolvidos por meios simbólicos. O que é conquistado simbolicamente permanece intacto no plano (verdadeiro) do não-simbólico. Os meios simbólicos evitam a realidade; eles são parte do que está dando errado. A divisão do trabalho, por exemplo, corroeu cara a cara a interação e corroeu a relação direta, íntima, das pessoas com o mundo natural. O simbólico é cúmplice; ele gera cada vez mais mediações para acompanhar estas criações das práticas sociais. A vida fica fragmentada; as conexões à natureza são obscurecidas e dissolvidas. Em vez de reparar a ruptura, o pensamento simbólico coloca as pessoas na direção incorreta: em direção a abstração. A “sede por transcendência" é iniciada, ignorando a mudança de realidade que criou este desejo em primeiro lugar. A linguagem desempenha um papel-chave aqui, re-ordenando e subordinando os sistemas naturais com que o gênero humano esteve uma vez em harmonia. A cultura simbólica exige que rejeitemos a nossa "natureza animal" em prol de uma "natureza humana” simbolicamente definida. Agora vivemos as nossas vidas diárias em um sistema mundial que está cada vez mais simbólico e desincorporado. Mesmo as economias são decisivamente simbólicas; e dizem-nos que a obrigação social (o que é deixado dela) é essencialmente lingüística. A linguagem foi uma intrusão que provocou uma série de transformações que resultam na nossa perda do mundo. Uma vez, como Freud exprimiu, "o mundo inteiro foi animado," 12 conhecido por todos de um modo completo, comprometido. Depois o totem de animais foi substituído por um deus, um poste-signo do avanço simbólico. (Sou lembrado que os indígenas idosos que são requisitados para fazer registros de áudio ou vídeo muitas vezes recusam, insistindo que o que eles dizem deve ser comunicado em pessoa, face a face). A linguagem foi um instrumento poderoso do desencantamento tecnológico e social. Como cada dispositivo simbólico, ela foi uma invenção. Mas ela não estabelece ou gera a significação, que antecipa a linguagem. Melhor dizendo, ela confina e altera a significação, via as regras da representação simbólica - a arquitetura da lógica do controle. A domesticação também participa desta orientação subjacente, que serviu à dominação de modos principais. A linguagem tem uma qualidade de padronização; este desenvolvimento é linear ao desenvolvimento tecnológico que ele facilita. A imprensa a tinta, por exemplo, suprimiu dialetos e outras variantes de linguagem, criando padrões unificados de troca e comunicação. A alfabetização sempre serviu ao desenvolvimento econômico, e aspirou apoiar a coesão tão necessária para os Estado-Nação e o nacionalismo. A linguagem é uma força produtiva; como a tecnologia, não é receptiva ao controle social. Na era pós-moderna, tanto a tecnologia como a linguagem dominam, mas cada uma já mostra sinais de cansaço. Atualmente o simbólico não reflete nada muito alem do que o hábito de poder atrás dele. A conectividade humana e a imediação corpórea foram negociadas por um sentido pálido da realidade. A pobreza e a manipulação da comunicação de massa são as versões pós-modernas da cultura. Aqui está a voz da modernidade industrial como ela é cyber/digital/virtual, refletindo o seu núcleo domesticado, uma faceta da produção de massa. A linguagem não usa a presença; mais que isso, ela bane a presença e a sua transparência. Dan Sperber escreveu de uma “epidemiologia de representações"; a sua metáfora de patologia é adequada. Ele questionou por que o simbólico se espalha como uma epidemia, por que somos suscetíveis para ele, 13 mas deixou essas perguntas sem resposta. 14 Na Era da Comunicação os nossos "materiais" simbólicos homogeneizados resultaram inadequados. O nosso isolamento cresce; o que temos a comunicar encolhe-se. Como é que o mundo e a consciência vieram para ser vistos como principalmente contido, e cercado, de linguagem? O tempo estrutura a linguagem ou a linguagem estrutura o tempo? Tantas perguntas, incluindo a mais central; como transcendemos, escapamos, nos livramos do simbólico? Ainda podemos não saber muito sobre o como, mas pelo menos sabemos algo do por que. Na linguagem, número, arte, e o resto, uma substituição de essência foi o mau negócio do simbólico. Esta compensação não consegue compensar o que é rendido. As transações simbólicas entregam uma dimensão árida, anti-espiritual, vazia e mais fria em cada re-ordenação. Isto não é nada novo; é somente mais tristemente opressivo e óbvio, corrói mais a conectividade real, particularidade, a vida não-programada. Este estado estrangulador infeliz esgota nossa vitalidade e nos destruirá se não o destruímos. A representação é desleal até a si mesma. Geert Lovink (5) concluiu que "não há mais nenhuma imagem 'natural'. Toda a informação atravessou o processo da digitalização. Somente temos de lidar com o fato de que não podemos acreditar mais em nossos olhos, em nossas orelhas. Todo mundo que tenha trabalhado com um computador saberá disto." 15 Descontando, sentidos atrofiados irão junto com o distanciamento e descontextualização. George Steiner (6) anunciou "um âmago fadigado" como o clima do espírito hoje. O peso da linguagem e do simbólico trouxe esta fadiga; as “sombras alongam-se" e há "despedida no ar. "16 Uma despedida é de fato apropriada. Crescimento de analfabetismo, canais barateados do simbólico (p. ex. correio eletrónico) ... uma dimensão esfarrapada. A Torre de Babel, agora incorporada no ciberespaço, nunca foi tão alta - mas possivelmente nunca tão fracamente apoiada. Mais fácil de destruir? (retirado do site Insurgent Desire. )Notas 1. Paul Feyerabend, Conquest of Abundance: A Tale of Abstraction versus the Richness of Being (Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1999), p. 270.2. Terence H. Hawkes, Structuralism and Semiotics (London: Methuen, 1977), pp. 149, 26.3. Michael Baxandall, Giotto and the Orators (Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1971), p. 44.4. Paul Feyerabend, Killing Time (Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1995), p. 179.5. Susanne K. Langer, Philosophy in a New Key (Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1942), p. 75.6. Ernest Jones, cited in Dan Sperber, Rethinking Symbolism (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1975), p. 43.7. Edward Sapir, "The Emergence of the Concept of Personality in a Study of Cultures," Journal of Social Psychology 5 (1934), pp 408-415.8. Por exemplo, Johann Gottfried Herder, Treatise on the Origin of Language.9. Michel Foucault, The Archaeology of Knowledge, translated by A.M. Sheridan Smith (New York: Pantheon, 1972), p. 216.10. Terrence W. Deacon, The Symbolic Species (New York: W.W. Norton, 1997), passim.11. Ernst Cassirer, Language and Myth (New York: Dover, 1953), pp 45-49.12. Sigmund Freud, "Moses and Monotheism", The Standard Edition of the Complete Works (London: The Hogarth Press, 1964), p. 114.13. Dan Sperber, "Anthropology and Psychology: Towards an Epidemiology of Representations," Man 20 (1985), pp 73-89.14. O forte aumento na incidência do autismo não é metafórica. O autismo como uma retirada da interação simbólica parece ser um comentário terrível na sua natureza de não realização. Pode não ser coincidente que o autismo primeiro aparece na literatura médica em 1799, quando a Revolução Industrial decolava. 15. Geert Lovink, Uncanny Networks (Cambridge: The MIT Press, 2002), p. 260.16. George Steiner, Grammars of Creation (New Haven: Yale University Press, 2001), p. 3. Notas do Tradutor: (1)“Too Marvelous for Words” é o nome de uma música composta por Johnny Mercer interpretada por Frank Sinatra, Ella Fitzgerald entre outros. Letra: You're just too marvelous, too marvelous for wordsLike "glorious", "glamorous" and that old standby "amorous".It's all too wonderful, I'll never find the wordsThat say enough, tell enough, I mean they just aren't swell enough.You're much too much, and just too "very, very"To ever be in Webster's Dictionary.And so I'm borrowing a love song from the birdsTo tell you that you're marvelous - too marvelous for words.You're much - you're too much - and just too "very, very"To ever be, to ever be in Webster's Dictionary.And so I'm borrowing a love song from the birdsTo tell you that you're marvelous;Tell you that you're marvelous;Tell you that you're marvelous - too marvelous for words. (2) Paul Karl Feyerabend (Viena , 13 de janeiro de 1924 — Genolier , 11 de fevereiro de 1994 ) foi um filósofo da ciência austríaco . Seus maiores trabalhos são Against Method (publicado em 1975 ), Science in a Free Society (publicado em 1978 ) e Farewell to Reason (uma coleção de artigos publicados em 1987 ). Feyerabend tornou-se famoso pela sua suposta visão anarquista da ciência e por sua rejeição da existência de regras metodológicas universais. Afirma também que a fundamentação prescritiva do método científico limita as atividades dos cientistas e dessa maneira restringe o progresso científico. Desta forma, a ciência se beneficiaria mais com uma "dose" do que chamou de anarquismo teórico. Ele ainda sugere que o anarquismo teórico é desejável também por ser mais humanitário do que outros sistemas de organização, pois não restringe diferentes formas de estudo. Parte dos trabalhos de Feyerabend relaciona-se à maneira como a percepção de realidade das pessoas é influenciada por diversas regras. Em seu último livro (Conquest of Abundance: A Tale of Abstraction versus the Richness of Being), incompleto quando morreu, fala de como nosso senso de realidade é formatado e limitado. (3) standard-bearers no original (4) Coletores ou Caçadores-coletores refere-se a um modo de vida comum a toda a humanidade até há cerca de 10.000 anos, no tempo em que os seres humanos ainda não domesticavam os animais nem semeavam cereais. Uma época em que dependíamos diretamente da natureza para sobreviver. (5) Geert Lovink (1959, Amsterdam) - O teórico da mídia, é um dos co-fundadores da Nettime e do festival de mídia tática Next Five Minutes. Doutor pela Universidade de Melbourne, é ativista de mídia e crítico de internet, foi editor da revista Mediamatic e ajudou a organizar fóruns e conferências como Fiberculture, digitalcity.nl e Ars Eletronica. (6) George Steiner, um dos mais sofisticados intelectuais do circuito universitário anglo-saxão do século XX, nascido em Paris, em 1929, é um humanista pessimista.